Let me see
by Doodle96
Summary: Prompt by anonymous: Emma ends up in an embarrassing situation and the only one that can help is Regina...


**_One-shot Swanqueen. I don't own the characters._**

 ** _Prompt by anonymous: Emma ends up in an embarrassing situation and the only one that can help is Regina..._**

* * *

*Knock Knock*

The brunette frowns as she shuffles to the front door wrapping her dressing gown tighter around her...this better be important if they have ruined her lie in on her only day off.

Swinging the door open she lets out a breathless laugh "O my dear god." Her hand instantly going up to cover her mouth to prevent any noise coming out.

"This isn't funny Regina."

"You're right this is hilarious!" she steps forward taking a closer look "Wait, wait right there!" she turns leaving the door open as she scurries into her office.

"What? why?"

"I need to get a photo on my phone this is way to funny to miss out on." she shouts over her shoulder.

Huffing the blonde walks in her head down as she uses her heel to push the door closed. She knew who ever she went to it would have a bad reaction but Regina was seriously the only one who can help her.

After Regina took multiple photos of the oh so unwilling Emma, she was able to ask between laughs "OK, go on... what has happened that has left you wearing, well that?" She points towards the blondes clothes as a big smile appears on her face once again as they make their way into the kitchen.

"I need your help with something..." Emma says under her breath.

"Oh, dear. No one can help you wearing that lime green tutu...My advice, burn it. As for the cape, now that's just a great look for a hero isn't it, it could really catch on." Regina quips as she looks between Emma and the pictures she had just taken.

"Regina, seriously." Her voice is stern.

"Fine, What's wrong?" Placing her phone down on the kitchen side.

"It's worse than this..." insinuating towards the lime green tutu she was wearing.

"Nothing can be worse than that, but go on..." she says like stating a fact.

"Promise you wont laugh, or take anymore pictures."

"Yea, I can't promise that." that evil smile grows on her face.

"REGINA!"

"OK, no pictures." she puts her hands up in the air as if surrendering.

"And the laughing?"

"You can't have everything dear."

"Fine." She turns around and takes in a big breath of air. Lifting the back of her tutu up, showing Regina her ass. She was wearing red lacy underwear, right next to that was a very sore, very big tattoo, which was clearly new.

"Miss Swan what are you..." Her question faded away as she focused more on the blondes rear. "what exactly are you showing me?" Her raised voice had now gone very low as she continues to speak.

"My ass." Emma replies thinking she can try and make light of this awkward situation.

As if snapping out of a daze she snaps back "I can see that very clearly. Why are you showing it me?"

"Regina, I got a tattoo, one that I really shouldn't have got. I can't sit down. It is Clearly infected as well...can you please remove it?"

"Hmm, nope." she turns around in order to stop staring at the blondes plump ass.

Letting go of her tutu, she turns to face Regina who's turned her back on her. "Regina please..."

"You go out get pissed and think I'm going to help you clean up your mistakes, it's not going to happen Miss Swan." she walks up to her fridge opens the door trying to see if there is anything to cook.

"Regina. I'll never be able to go on the beach again. Come on, I'll do anything. I mean anything if you get this off of me. Please. I am literally begging now." She's right behind her, hands cupped together as shes pleading with Regina to budge just a little. "Please..."

Regina starts walking towards the stairs, Emma follows "Where are you going?"

"If I'm going to help you we need to go get my books, I don't plan on doing that in my Pajamas." She stated matter of fact.

* * *

They've been at the tomb for over 2 hours now looking through book after book...

"I think I've found it." Regina mumbles under her breath. "hmm, right OK. I know what I need this should do it."

The blonde sat watching the brunette wonder from the book to a shelf to the potion she was brewing.

"Right, flip over, lie down and lift your tutu." She smiled for the first time since seeing the mark on Emmas' ass.

As she started to move she noticed the smile "What?"

"That was just something I never thought I would say to the saviour is all."

"Har har, very funny lets get on with this so we can both get on with our day." she's tired and her ass hurts so she is a little snappy. Trying not to turn red with embarrassment she lies on her stomach and pulls the flimsy fabric up.

Suddenly coming to terms with the realization of the moment in front of her, she becomes hyper aware of everything around her "Right, I'm errm going to have to move your underwear a little... is that alright?" She tries to say with as much confidence as her voice allows. After receiving a go a head hum from the blonde, she hooks her finger just under the rim of the red underwear pulling it up so it's far enough away from the area.

"Emma?"

"Yes, Regina." Slighting lifting her head from her arms that were being used as a pillow.

"What exactly is it meant to be?" Frowning at the blondes ass.

Her eyes widen from the unexpected question" Well, I, can we just get this over with please..."

Realizing she just made the blonde nervous she wants to press more."No, it looks like some sort of bird with..." Squinting her eyes to make it out "A hat? maybe a crown of sorts?"

"Regina, please don't make me explain this." she pushes her temple into her hand hoping to rub the headache away.

"If I am doing this I want to know now... So go on or I can just stop. It is my day off after all I could be at home." Stepping away and crossing her arms.

"Fine, fine ok. You sure this potion is going to work right? I'll tell you exactly what happened..." after a nod of the brunette she started explaining."Me and Rubes went out drinking, for a while now she's, well she's had a joke about us."

"Us? As in you and me?"

Huffing a little she continues "Yes Regina, as in you and me."

"What about us?" clearly getting defensive

"I'm getting to it..." She turns slighting more to face Regina better. "She says that we are secretly dating, that the whole town knows it. That if we were to explain to anyone how we are both mothers to Henry that they would automatically assume that we...that we are a lesbian couple with a kid. Also that we have so much chemistry when we talk and all that."

"But were not..."

"I know, Re-"

"So how does this link to the bird with a hat currently on your ass?"

"It's not... right she says that if we were a couple we would be called swan queen. I'm the swan and your my queen. It's a swan with a crown...I thought it would be funny to get it tattooed. Ruby said if I got the tattoo she would drop teasing me about it, me being drunk I agreed to do it. Now I woke up with it, I realized how much of a bad idea it was..." mumbling the last parts of the sentence.

"So...just to clarify this whole situation. Everyone thinks were in a relationship and your solution was to get it tattooed on your ass which is also clearly infected I may add... as if that would magically fix the whole thing. Then to add insult to injury you have to come to me to get it removed." the humor clear in her voice.

"Basically, yes." saying it all out loud made Emma realize how stupid it all sounded her face was currently as red as her undies.

"So..."

"Oh god hear it comes" She whimpers.

"Why would I help you remove something you dedicated to OUR love?" Placing her hand upon her chest, as a way of showing her adoration of the gesture.

"Oh come on Regina, that isn't funny. Don't join in on annoying me please, I've had one hell of a night and just want to go to bed..."

"Don't you care about our undying love Emma?" using her soft voice.

"Oh shut up!" Emma tries to put her hand out to shove her wind-up artists shoulder. Regina moves back fast enough to dodge it as she bursts out laughing. "This is so not funny!" She rolls over back onto her belly and lifts her tutu which just starts Regina laughing more, placing her head back on her arms she smiles listening to Regina's genuine laugh fill the air.

Lifting her head just slightly looking at the brunette "Regina, come on."

"Fine, fine, I'm doing it. You take all the fun out of things...my dedicated little swan." as she lightly swats the behind of the blonde to tease her more. The blonde turns her heard to face Regina with her mouth a gape, seeing the brunettes playful smile she just shakes her head and puts it back down.

Regina dips her two index fingers into the potion she mixed and slowly begins to rub it onto the blondes sore behind. She hears a hiss but continues as she says "Properly should of told you it was cold..."

"So... how long does it take to work?"

"It shouldn't take long. Why have somewhere to be?" Regina Questions.

"No, just a bit of an awkward situation isn't it. Plus I don't want to ruin your day more than I have."

"On the contrary dear, you've made my day very interesting...I don't think you mind this, either." as she rubs more potion on.

"Oh yeah? What makes you think that?" she tilts her head towards the brunette again.

Leaning forward so their faces are only inches away, her hot breath reaching Emma's face "The fact that I can see how wet your red panties have gotten since I started touching you, Emma. I think you are rather enjoying this...a lot actually." she purrs.

Emma's face heats up burning red once more. She clears her throat and sits up, Regina's hand slides from the blondes ass round to the front of Emmas thigh under her tutu that falls down over Reginas hand. They are now face to face, emma sat on the tablet, Reginas hips are pressed up against her knees.

Regina smiles slightly just raising the corner of her lips unsure what reaction she will get from the blonde. She feels a pull towards the blonde putting her weight in her hips towards her.

Emma is staring between Reginas chocolate brown eyes. her breathing increases, her hands by her sides placed on the table shes sat on. Slowly she opens her legs, Regina slides in perfectly in between them closing the gap, their breathing becomes entwined.

Leaning forward Regina closes the very tiny gap, not willing to make the first move.

Emma Can hear her heart beat thumping in her chest, she leans in and makes contact. Their lips connect, so softly at first. The movements slowly begin to increase. Emmas' hands slide to Reginas hips, trying to pull her impossibly closer. It was until Regina slightly pulled away and slid her tongue across Emmas bottom lip requesting more access that they realized where this was leading too.

Deep, lip biting kisses, clothes spread out on the floor. Regina is on top of Emma, cupping her breasts as she attacks her neck with succulent kisses and bites.

* * *

Bending over to pick up her laces underwear she turns "Seen as your eyes are glued to my ass right now, has my tattoo gone?"

With a small chuckle the brunette replies " of course not, I just put some anti-septic lotion on it to clear the infection and redness. I figured that tattoo could just mean something... Honestly, Miss Swan did you really think there was a spell to remove a tattoo after a drunken night out?"

Her mouth falls open shocked at what she just heard. It slowly turns into a smile "Well I guess it was all worth it then."


End file.
